


Eternal Promise

by InherentlyBowie



Category: David Bowie (Musician), werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Battle Scenes, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Halloween, Happy Ending, Humor, Mild Smut, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Soft Gore, Werewolf, Werewolf Bowie, Werewolves, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InherentlyBowie/pseuds/InherentlyBowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only room for one Leader of the Pack; and wolves fight to the death…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for visual's sake, picture Fame '90 / Sound and Vision Tour Bowie)

The night was calm and still, there wasn’t even a hint of a breeze and the air was humid and muggy. One lone figure stood atop a tall high rise building overlooking the city, eyes like golden orbs flecked with the blood rage of his kind. These old eyes had overseen changes in the world spanning back centuries, perhaps longer and yet age had not painted but even a single grey hair upon this youthful looking body that stood in perfect stillness upon the rooftop. It had taken much for this old soul to keep a firm hold of his territory, he’d seen young bucks come and go but he’d won every battle, every challenge and had only emerged stronger as his victory was written in the blood soaked ground for all those who had gathered to watch to bear as his witnesses.

 

Each territory was controlled by one leader, werewolves were often very solitary creatures, territorial and murderously so. Wandering through another’s turf was dangerous, the outskirts and neutral areas between territories was a much safer way to travel but would take you much longer to reach your destination. Taking a shortcut through an occupied territory was a risk not for the faint hearted, for a fight to the death was the only way to resolve such a blatant intrusion. The lone figure turned his attention towards the horizon, he could see as clearly at night as he could during the day and it offered him great advantage over any Human who might try their hand at hunting him down. He had long forgotten his birth name and had called himself David since as far back as he could recall, the last name didn’t change much and indeed he used both at different times for certain reasons.

 

Officially he was David Jones, but his profession called for an alter ego, which he had chosen carefully to be David Bowie, due to his affection of the aptly named blade. He had one at home under his pillow, not that he needed it for he was stronger than anyone could ever have thought possible. There were many theories about his kind, but many of them didn’t even come close to the truth. The full moon for example, gave him increased power and strength rather than forcing him to change his appearance or drive him into a bloodthirsty frenzy from which he’d awaken with no memory. Packs were of different sorts, the strongest being that of blood related families.

 

These occurred when a female sought a male, they were free to wander through territories unharmed and if they chose to hang around, would eventually meet the resident male and make up her mind whether or not he was fit to become her mate. She would look for certain aspects, the main one being his standing within the community. If he were an outcast or something lowly, she would reject him and move on. If he had a respectable job, she might settle for him. If, however, he was powerful and/or influential in some way, he stood the best chance of keeping her interest and of her being willing to bear his children. She would birth up to 8 pups at a time, born small and four legged like wolves to ensure there was enough room for everyone while they gestated safely within her womb. This made for a much shorter pregnancy than Humans, lasting for only several weeks rather than 9 months.

 

The pups matured rapidly after that, becoming young adults within an astounding six months after they were born. It was an efficient way to form a pack that held family values and were closely bonded by blood, one could always expect loyalty from it’s members by default. Being family, it was a sure given. There were other packs, formed by vagrants joining up together as they wandered the outskirts of claimed territories, seeking a weaker male to oust and thus take over his reign. Some dangerously sought to be taken in under a resident male’s wing but one risked a violent death if he was not feeling very accommodating. Contrast to Human biology, with age came greater strength and power, so survival was crucial. He had sired many family packs in his lifetime, not always in the same city or country and life was always better with a wife and children. But they were young and wanted to see the world, so he would not deny them their freedom to roam and start packs of their own someday, if they made it that far.

 

Occasionally one of his whelps would drop by for a visit, but only very briefly because of the strict code they shared once a pup left it’s birth home. If an enemy found out who his young ones were, they might try to use the life of the childe against him. David liked to believe that he would not be phased, that they could slit the throat of one of his children and he would watch without remorse or upset. But of course, this did not ring true and if his bluff were to be called, he may have to submit without even a drop of blood being spilled. For now, at this moment in time, David was alone in his current territory and he liked it that way. Far too set in his ways to be openly welcome to change, his reluctance to greet any lurking females with much enthusiasm was met with silent stares across a room or street, eyes locked together silently but he was always the first to look away and encourage disinterest.

 

His piercing, sapphire blue eyes were stunningly beautiful and they could either appear as cold as ice or as soft as the sky on a cloudless day. It essentially varied on his mood, but those were not the only colours one could expect from one such as he. They could turn a bright, yellowy gold, flecked with spatters of red if he felt threatened or was on his highest guard. They may become blood red in a fit of rage, usually during a battle or fight to the death. They were always a dark orange before they were red, so fair warning was given if one wished to back down without consequence. David had chased out all other werewolves from this city a long time ago, the only reason he ever moved from his territory was to avoid suspicion from the Humans. It appeared unusual for a man to reside within the same city for over sixty odd years and still not have aged a day, so with great reluctance, he had to move and let someone else take over while he sought out a new location. Changing one’s hair and growing a beard or whatever else only worked for a while, after that, it was inevitable the he would vanish into thin air; only to reappear somewhere else in the world under a new guise.

 

Marking one’s territory was a breeze, just whip it out and take a piss but in specific locations or it’d be a waste of time and urine. Depending on how potent and strong the scent was, would depend on whether or not a potential intruder would dare to venture within the set boundaries and there would be further warnings to keep away inside the area as well, in the form of more urine markings and perhaps the smell of a recent victory. Keeping other werewolves out of one’s territory was vital, especially the young and impatient ones who would draw unwanted attention to the fact that such creatures actually existed. That would be disastrous, such behaviour was not tolerated and if they went too far, it was an unspoken duty to silence them permanently. Likewise, if a Human obtained evidence that they existed, that Humans life was declared moot and an invisible target was placed upon them, their deaths were to be considered a top priority before they could share their findings with others.

 

David enjoyed a very luxurious kind of lifestyle, having acquired many riches that came with having lived for so long and being very careful with what he had, investing in companies or playing the stock market, he made his fortune over and over one way or another. His latest gimmick was a dangerous one and it had made others of his kind wary of his intentions, David had made himself publicly known worldwide by sharing his inherent gift of song. Wolves were beautiful singers, David had somehow gained this through the bloodlines of their ancient ancestors and he decided that for once, he would like to share his gift with everyone. David was unlike many other werewolves, he had grown to actually tolerate Humans and eventually his fondness for them simply grew and grew.

 

Lamenting his affliction at times, David often found himself acting like one of them and just enjoying the change in atmosphere. Taking weight from his heavy heart by socializing with his peers, unburdening the worries and stresses from his weighed down shoulders by amusing his fans and of course, lifting that heavy crown from his aching head to greet each new sunrise as if it were to be his last by simply closing his eyes and forgetting that he had an entire city to defend against intruders. His main encounters were foolish youngsters who had not yet learned of just how much more powerful their elders were, but every so often, David would come face to face with someone around his own age or perhaps a little older. Such encounters were rare, the older werewolves tended to leave one another alone unless something came up that would force them into one another’s territories. They might be seeking asylum, or revenge, or perhaps companionship in their more lonesome years between mates.

 

Females never stayed, their wanderlust was far too great and so loyalty could not be expected from one’s mate, only from one’s children. As the sun slowly began to make it’s appearance, David’s eyes narrowed slightly to adjust to the peeking golden star, blinding in it’s brightness and yet essential to the continuation of life on Earth as everyone knew it. He silently thanked the powers that be for this promise, for the rising of the sun was indeed such a thing to him. If he saw the sunrise, David knew he would live until nightfall, for just about every single werewolf would rest during daylight hours and keep themselves laying low. Between dusk and dawn, however, no such promise was made by the moon and he needed to keep alert and survive for those long, cold hours that gave him little to no comfort yet filled him with hope and a strong desire to see the promise of the rising sun just one more time.

 

Stepping closer to the edge of the high rise building, David stepped casually off and allowed himself to free fall, twisting in mid drop to land lightly upon all fours in the form of a wolf, crouched low to ease the impact upon his bones. Falling from a great height was not an issue, if one timed the shift correctly and landed while one’s bones were still reforming so that the body absorbed much of the shock.

 

Slinking off towards home, one would be excused if one confused him for a very large coyote that might have been rummaging around the alleys for rats or wasted food in the dumpsters and trash cans. Jumping in through a half closed window that led into his cellar, David padded upstairs and leapt up onto his bed for some much needed rest. He had sensed a much, much older male close to his borders earlier but it was hard to track him without a breeze in the air to carry the other male’s scent and tell David exactly where he was hiding out. He had a feeling that he’d not be waiting long and as he shifted back to Human form, he slid under the covers to regain some of his spent energy.

 

He was going to need it come nightfall, but that’s the only thing he could be sure of. Everything else about the other male was a complete mystery, they would meet tonight, such a thing was unavoidable due to sheer curiosity at best and at worst; an envious attempt at taking the territory from David in a fight where only one of them would walk away with his life and limbs intact.

 

*

 

Rest did not take up a huge part of his day, so by lunchtime, David was going about his usual daily activities. The inevitable meeting tonight weighed upon his mind, he tried to paint for a while and take his mind off it but the haunting swirls and dreary colours he chose at random revealed his subconscious fretting. It was pointless trying not to think about it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend the other male would just pass on through and keep going. Perhaps he was worried for nothing?

 

He put on his shoes and went to his studio, successfully drowning all thoughts of the older intruder out by focusing upon creating a new album. It took concentration to match lyrics with the music he had already written up, so by the time the sun began to sink low beyond the pink and orange horizon, David had very nearly forgotten what he was so worried about in the first place. He was in his happy place, his comfort zone, the sun setting was a stark reminder that he needed to shift out of this lax state and psych himself up for what could possibly be a very brutal clash.

 

Returning to the last place he had felt the other male’s presence, David once again tried to pick up his scent but so many people had passed by here today, it was difficult to distinguish one scent from another. Finally, it hit him like a powerful wave of nostalgia and he smiled, his sharp upper and lower canines bared in greeting as the older male stepped out from behind the buildings and into the soft moonlit street.

 

“Father,” David spoke in a growling tone, his eyes amber gold with warning flecks of orange, “what do you want?”

 

“It has been a while,” replied his father, “but that gives you no right to disrespect me.”

 

They both growled, a deep rumbling sound that could easily be mistaken for actual wolf noises by anyone who might have overheard them. David knew that he had to adhere to the family code and be lenient towards the man who had sired him and his siblings, so he was the first to stop growling but only very slightly lowered his gaze and even then, just briefly before returning it to lock with his father’s intense gaze once more.

 

“You would seek sanctuary of me?“ David sensed his father’s exhaustion. 

 

"Yes,” his father replied with a short nod, “I’m afraid I was a little impatient and have crossed through some pretty tough territories.”

 

David smiled faintly, there would be some power struggles tonight, his father never walked away from a battle without ensuring that his adversary was torn limb from limb. It was unheard of for a werewolf fight to not end with a death, for to show mercy to one’s opponent was to lose face among any witnesses gathered and indeed they would all rush in and tear apart both parties involved without hesitation.

 

“Then so be it,” David accepted the request, “just remember you are here only by my gracious hospitality, so don’t go around pissing over my markings, understand?”

 

“Perfectly,” replied his father, almost smiling amusedly at his childe's temperament, “thank you. I shall see myself to the nearest bar to quench my thirst, I’ll find your residence on my own.”

 

David watched him turn and wander off, a hint of irritation formed in his expression. He and his father did not get along very well, there was always a struggle for dominance when they were together and David only ever really saw him once every few hundred years or more. Still, family bonds were strong ties to sever and they were inherently bound by blood to respect one another.

 

Lifting his gaze to the star speckled sky, David gave a sigh and stalked off in the other direction to inspect his boundaries and ensure nobody had left him a challenge. It was a busy existence for the entire first half of the night, but after that he was free to roam, meet up with his friends or relax at a local bar. Of course he had eyes everywhere, so he wouldn’t have to be on full alert all of the time. If someone saw something that wasn’t right, David would know about it within moments.

 

He thought about another theory that if one were to be bitten or scratched by a werewolf, one would most certainly become a werewolf themselves. This wasn’t quite true, a bout of psychosis perhaps might make the victim believe they were changing into a werewolf, but it just didn’t happen that way. Werewolves were born, not created and besides, victims were not generally allowed to survive in order to tell their tale.

 

David met up with a couple of familiar faces in one of his favourite fine dining restaurants, a place called Maze. It was always booked out year round, but exceptions could be made if you knew the right people and David was very close friends with the owner. He could easily just walk in and a table was always held on reserve just for that sole reason. The food here was the best in the world, well worth the top dollar prices that made the place a ‘special occasions only’ visit for most.

 

“It’s about time you got here!” grinned Josie, “we’ve been trying to get inside but they won’t let us in without a reservation.”

 

“I’ve got one,” David reassured her, “don’t worry so much, come on.”

 

He led them inside and immediately was given a table big enough to seat all three of them. Josie was happy with the sudden change in attitude of the restaurant people, they fussed over her and her partner as well as David.

 

“When are you two going to tie the knot?” David asked cheekily, picking up the menu and putting on his glasses to examine it. He didn’t really need them, but it added to the illusion that he was Human.

 

“Actually,” Josie smiled brightly and David glanced up over the top of his glasses, “Jason and I have decided that we’re going to get married next month!”

 

“That’s great news,” David smiled back at them both now, “I was starting to wonder!”

 

“A message for you, sir,” one of the waitresses handed a note to David and quickly walked away. David opened the note and sighed, a frown creasing his brow.

 

“I’m really sorry,” David apologized, “I’ve got to go. Something’s come up.”

 

“It’s alright,” Josie said gently, “we understand, don’t we?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, “but can we stay?”

 

“Of course,” David responded politely, “you're entitled to stay as my guests, don’t let them tell you any different just because I had to duck out. Tell you what, if it’s something I can deal with quickly, I might even make it back in time for entrees.”

 

“I hope so,” Josie agreed, “you’re such a hyperactive flea, David. We never get to see you very often, always darting about all over the place.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you both,” David promised as he rose to his feet, “I’ll sing at your wedding, how about that?”

 

“Oh my gosh, really?!” Josie’s eyes lit up like stars, “that would be so great! Thank you so much!”

 

“Not at all,” David leaned down and kissed her cheek, then shook Jason’s hand, “I really am happy for you both, I’ll call you tomorrow if I don’t make it back.”

 

They bid him goodbye and David hurried outside, he was not overly fond of being denied a meal with his friends, so whoever was sniffing around his borders right now were going to lose at least a pound of flesh to satisfy his growing hunger.

 

*

 

Their stench was overpowering, he figured them vagrants by the unwashed scent they gave off. Uttering a low growl deep in his throat, David waited by the northernmost line of buildings at the very edge of his territory. One vagrant emerged from the shadows and David smiled, licking his lips in anticipation of an easy fight, for he sensed the youth in his opponent.

 

Suddenly, more of them came to partially surround him and at first, he deemed them as mere spectators, come to witness his inevitable victory. However, as David and the first other male began to circle one another and size each other up, the gathered group began to click their jaws and snarl loudly. Forms were changed by now, everyone present was now in full anthro mode. Upright, covered with fur and sporting very wolfish heads complete with extended snouts and sharp teeth.

 

David noticed their eyes were upon only himself, he braced himself for an all out attack. They were breaking the rules by teaming up on him, he was at a disadvantage and yet he made the first leap towards the stranger. His teeth met with shoulder bone and he sank them in deeply, biting a few times until he heard a painful yowl and a sickening crunch between his jaws.

 

One more bite such as this to the knee and the fight would be over, he dropped down to deliver it and found himself being bitten in several different places all at once. Keeping with his goal, David savaged the knee he’d been aiming for and tore the tendons apart, crushing the cap like it was tinfoil. Another brutal yowl of pain and it dawned on him that this guy had been the lamb, sent in for the slaughter while everyone else attacked.

 

How clever, but was it enough for them to win? David thrashed about in a near frenzied manner, taking out eyes and biting off anything that protruded from their bodies. Tails, fingers, ears and yes, he even bit off some poor guy’s gonads and left him howling as he bled to death on the pavement, writhing in agony.

 

Not too far away, his father looked on in silent rage. These vagrants had broken the law, so this was not a fair, nor an official challenge. It was a sneak attack and therefore, he was not breaking any rules by joining in. As he leapt down from the rooftop, landing in a crouched position in full anthro form, David’s father let out an almost Earth trembling and savage growl.

 

But his head turned sharply, amidst the smell of blood and saliva he caught a whiff of fear and the unmistakable scent of a Human female. Gazing back down at the pile up, he realized that while David might have been at the bottom of it, the others on top of him were no longer attacking him. They were bleeding and howling, thrashing and writhing about in their death throes.

 

“David?” his father called firmly, already back in Human form. Clothes were not affected by the shift, but nobody could really explain why and to be honest, it was rarely ever questioned and thus widely accepted as just part of the natural order of things.

 

He heard a faint grumble of a growl, his son was alive but just how close to death he had grown remained to be seen. Bending down, he started to throw the vagrants away from David and knelt to pull his son into his lap. David snapped his jaws and growled, his eyes wildly red and his wolfish ears pinned back and flat against his skull.

 

His father was stronger and easily held those sharp teeth at bay while he looked David over.

 

“He’s in pretty bad shape,” came a voice from not too far off, “I can help, if you’ll promise me that I will be safe.”

 

The woman he’d caught scent of earlier stepped into view, she came a little closer and boldly knelt down to see David’s wounds up close.

 

“Who are you?” asked David’s father, “what do you care?”

 

“My name is Lauren,” the woman replied, “I saw the whole thing and I didn’t run away because I know this man and I happen to care about him. So then, who might you be?”

 

“I am called Lucien,” replied David’s father, “this man is my son.”

 

“Forgive me,” Lauren apologized, “I didn’t know. Can you lift him? I have my own day surgery not far from here, I can have him patched up in no time.”

 

Lucien glanced down at David, he would heal fast enough on his own but the assistance would ensure a much speedier recovery than it already would be. David was whimpering by now, half conscious and still trying to bite something, anything that might still be moving.

 

“I can carry him,” Lucien agreed, “why aren’t you freaked out by his appearance right now?”

 

“I am,” Lauren admitted, “but I know that this is still David Bowie, am I right?”

 

“If that is what he calls himself these days,” Lucien mused, lifting his son’s crumpled body up into his powerful arms and rising steadily to his feet, “then yes.”

 

“I have no reason to be afraid,” Lauren concluded, “David has never given anyone any reason to be fearful of him at all, not ever.”

 

Lucien found this amusing as he followed Lauren to her clinic, David was easily one of the most deadly and dangerous creatures on the planet, he simply chose not to flaunt it and only used it when he had to. David was in Human form by the time Lucien lay him down onto the bed and Lauren apologized to him every single time he yelped or whined in pain.

 

She patched him up as best she could, but Lucien would not allow her to bandage the wounds.

 

“They have to be safe from un-sterile environments,” Lauren explained.

 

“Werewolves don’t get infections,” Lucien told her, “but if it bothers you, then go ahead.”

 

“It does bother me,” Lauren replied, bandaging David’s shoulder, ribs and left leg, “I’ve been an avid fan for a while now and I don’t enjoy seeing my idol torn to bits like that.”

 

“Perhaps your emotions are simply making you weak,” Lucien told her firmly.

 

“Your son has emotions,” Lauren pointed out, “does that make him weak?”

 

“He’s unconscious, isn’t he?” Lucien replied.

 

“Yes,” Lauren bit back defensively, “but against at least twenty others, who are now inevitably dead and eaten by still others hiding in the woods. He fought valiantly, Lucien. How many would have survived such an unfair attack?”

 

Lucien pursed his lips and glared at her impudence, but she had a valid point and the argument was quite over now.

 

“He will need to rest now, right?” Lauren asked, “I don’t know much about the healing process of … of … werewolves.” It felt so strange to say the word, for up until now the beast had been merely a Halloween joke. A myth.

 

“Rest is always good,” Lucien responded idly, “but if he is absent for too long, others will come and try their luck against him, even while he is wounded. They are opportunists.”

 

“What can we do to speed things along?” Lauren wondered.

 

“He needs to eat,” Lucien looked at her pointedly, “preferably something raw and still … living … ”


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren took a few steps back from Lucien, swallowing nervously but he did not approach her. His gaze settled back upon his wounded boy, a very rare sight indeed and one that brought out his most hated side. His fatherly side. Lucien liked to play the part of the cold hearted father figure, forever challenging his son and making him rise up to each and every occasion. Encouraging him to become stronger and wiser with each visit, but the way he did this was always by making David so angry with him that the lesson was learned long after Lucien had gone on his way.

 

“So you do love him really,” Lauren observed, as Lucien stroked his son’s hair softly.

 

“He is my Childe,” Lucien spoke quietly, “how can I feel anything but love for him?”

 

“Why do you lot have to fight to the very death?” Lauren asked gently, “seems a real waste.”

 

Lucien smiled at her.

 

“You really don’t have a clue, do you?” he responded amusedly, “a mated couple can produce perhaps a hundred pups or more every single year. Death during battle is a mercy, for our wounds are often so extensive afterwards, not even the likes of you can help.”

 

Family units were loyal but vagrants would not assist one another when wounds were involved. They would rend the flesh from a wounded werewolf just to spare him or her from starving to death, as it would be unable to fend for itself.

 

“How did David manage to survive then?” Lauren asked, looking back down to the rapidly healing man, “there were so many, biting and scratching, it was simply horrendous!”

 

Lucien nodded, he was there and had seen it for himself.

 

“I will admit hearing the agonizing pain cries of my first born will forever haunt my sleep from this day forth,” Lucien spoke quietly, “but he is strong, takes after his old man, you know. It’ll take more than a swarm of law breakers to finish this one off.”

 

“Like a second swarm to move in for the kill when the first lot dies?” Lauren wondered.

 

Lucien did not reply, if that idea was so clearly obvious to a feeble Human mind, then it would most certainly cross the minds of many other vagrants who sought to oust David from his territory.

 

“Why did you have to choose New York?” Lucien spoke to his unresponsive boy, “such a prime territory, you never did like to just lay low and keep to yourself, did you?”

 

Lucien smiled and bared his sharp canines and Lauren looked curiously down at David, who had opened his eyes by now.

 

“Just like my old man,” David said softly, trying to laugh but coughing instead.

 

Lauren instinctively stepped forwards with a damp cloth, dabbing it at the blood that seeped from the corners of David’s mouth but he shied away after a moment.

 

“Who are you?” David wondered, but his eyes started to roll and Lucien encouraged him to sleep. Lauren stood back a short distance, she never had actually met him but she loved his work and would do anything to save his life. It’s why she never gave up on becoming a doctor, just in case anything ever happened and she would know how to help out.

 

It was very rewarding, to heal and cure, even to be called upon during her shopping trips when someone fell down or got injured on the sidewalk. She expected no payment from those ones, not did she expect payment right now.

 

“We should take him home,” Lauren suggested, “I daresay he will recover much faster if he’s in more familiar surroundings.”

 

“Yes,” Lucien couldn’t agree more, “then you can watch over him while I er.. hunt.”

 

Lauren looked at him with reproach, but Lucien wasn’t backing down.

 

“I’m a very life affirming doctor,” Lauren told him, “why must you kill? He’s going to heal.”

 

“There isn’t time to wait!” Lucien growled fiercely, “he is weak! He must feed on living flesh in order to be at least somewhat able to move tomorrow night. Word will have gotten out by now, others will come, he needs to be ready to show them that this isn’t going to be a cake walk!”

 

Lauren didn’t like the idea any more now than she had when he’d first mentioned it, but she sighed and said no more about it. Lucien gathered up his son into his arms and Lauren led him out to her car, she drove them home and sat by David’s bedside to watch him while Lucien hunted. She hoped that she wouldn’t have to watch the feeding, she wasn’t sure if she could stomach it, let alone live with herself knowing she did nothing to save a life that was being taken right before her very eyes.

 

Even if it was to save another’s.

 

*

 

Lucien returned to the scene, the bodies were still strewn about and some of the vagrants were still just barely alive. Fresh enough, he thought and began to harvest their hearts and livers. Placing them into a clean, black plastic bag, Lucien knew for certain now that this was not an official challenge but a sneak attack. There were no witnesses about to dispose of the bodies, which meant that the vagrants had not let their intentions be known.

 

It was customary to boast of one’s intent to challenge another, so that rules could be enforced and the winner recognized as such by all those within howling distance. Lucien would need to come back before the sunrise and get rid of these bodies, before somebody came along and found them. Evidence of Lycanthropes, right here, just oozing their life blood into the dirt. Their chests and abdomens now ripped open, their rib cages broken and prized apart to expose their chest cavities.

 

Lucien slung the very full bag over his shoulder and returned to David’s home, the scent soon startling his son into consciousness once more. David sat up, his eyes a bright orange to warn off anyone who might still be around and trying to attack him. Lauren stood back a little, covering her nose when she smelled something coming from downstairs in the cellar. Lucien entered the bedroom and David bared his teeth, his upper and lower canines revealed to show how long and sharp they were right then.

 

A deep, rumbling growl escaped from both of the men, as Lucien carefully sat down and David grasped him by the wrist. Lauren watched in fascination as David held up the bloodied hand of his father, closing his eyes to deeply inhale the scent of fresh blood.

 

“I have brought you back your spoils,” Lucien informed David, “at great risk to myself, I might add. I demand we share this feast, fifty-fifty.”

 

Lucien was in dire need of sustenance too and David was quite aware that he’d not back down, but these were his spoils and he didn’t take very kindly to having to share.

 

“Sixty-Forty,” David haggled, as the spoils of battle officially belonged to the victor of the actual fight and he was not actually bound by any law or oath to share.

 

“Fine,” Lucien accepted, for the next offer would be undoubtedly less on his portion of the deal and he was grateful of his son’s loyalty to the extent of sharing his winnings. David now looked to Lauren and she found that his eyes were blue but with flecks of orange still glittering within them.

 

“This is Lauren,” Lucien introduced them, “she ‘patched you up’.”

 

David tore off the itchy bandages and Lauren blinked in shock, as there were barely any marks left behind at all.

 

“Thanks,” David spoke quietly, “I do appreciate the effort.”

 

Lauren forced a smile onto her face, still gagging on the smell coming from the cellar.

 

“You’re very welcome,” Lauren replied, as politely as she could without heaving, “I, erm, I’ll just be going now. Would it be alright if I dropped by again? Just to see how you’re doing?”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Lucien spoke firmly.

 

“Oh,” Lauren felt disappointed, “alright then.”

 

“I’ll see you out,” David offered, getting to his feet.

 

Lauren smiled more easily this time and she walked downstairs to the front door with him.

 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you again,” David told her gently, “never mind my father, he doesn’t like Humans very much.”

 

In fact, David was absolutely shocked that Lauren was still alive, Lucien killed Humans and often without reason other than the fact that they were Human.

 

“I got that impression,” Lauren admitted and she just melted at the way he smiled at her right then, “I’ll come around tomorrow then, on my lunch break?”

 

“I look forward to it,” David agreed, always happy to make a new friend and even more so because she was a physician, those kinds of Humans did come in handy once in a while.

 

David closed the door and turned around, Lucien was standing by the cellar entrance and he wore a look of disapproval upon his face.

 

“Befriending a Human is worse than showing mercy towards a misfit!” Lucien growled.

 

Misfits were werewolves who behaved differently, they were outcasts and lived in small community tribes out of everyone’s way. Not much was known about them, for it was forbidden to even speak with them, let alone allow them to live if one encountered them. David was quite annoyed with the strict rules and laws of the Lycanthrope people, he felt that it stunted their room for growth as a species.

 

Lucien and David stared at one another for a long time, a silent yet knowing moment passed between them. David was worried that he might be considered a misfit because he felt differently than other werewolves did, Lucien tried not to encourage such fears in his son because he too would be torn to shreds and every single one of their offspring and their mates would be hunted down and murdered as well, to extinguish all possible chances of the misfit bloodline from spreading.

 

“Let’s go and eat before our feast spoils,” Lucien spoke quietly, his pale blue eyes almost transparent like ice.

 

David nodded, leading the way downstairs into the coolness of the cellar. In order to keep as clean as possible, they shifted into full four-legged wolf form and each of them ate their share of the organs. There were challenging stares and soft warning growls exchanged but no actual bites as they filled their stomachs with the rich and satisfying meal, David could already feel his depleted energy surging and so could Lucien.

 

David sat down and Lucien padded over to him, cleaning his son’s bloodied face with his soft tongue. David closed his eyes passively and accepted the parental gesture, it would not do to change back into Human form with his face covered in blood. As he finished, Lucien sat down and stared at David expectantly.

 

With a short wave of his tail, David amusedly thought about not returning the gesture but it helped with the process of restrengthening their family bonds and so he carefully licked his father’s face clean as well. Later, as they sat in the living room and silently shared to one another what they had been up to since the last time they had met, Lucien suddenly stood up.

 

“Where are you off to?” David asked, using his words now rather than his thoughts.

 

When Lycanthropes used their thoughts to communicate, there were no actual words but rather images or flashes of memories playing out like short films in their minds.

 

“To clean up the mess you left behind,” Lucien responded without emotion, “there wasn’t an official challenge, so they have been left laying about for all to see come sunrise!”

 

David gave an involuntary shudder, it would most certainly lead to a full blown public panic if so many bodies were discovered in such brutally disfigured heaps.

 

“I’ll come with you,” David now stood up as well, “it’s my mess after all.”

 

Lucien was pleased with this, his son was not often keen to clean up after himself for it sometimes warranted killing anyone who might have actually survived.

 

This happened sometimes and normally it would be taken care of by the others who had come to watch and see that the rules were not broken. But since no others were aware of the fight, it was up to these two now to dispose of the evidence that would see Humans discovering werewolves and making themselves targets.

 

*

 

The night was still and a crisp, cool change had settled into the air. As they approached the scene, David was appalled at the sight and had to turn away. Lucien uttered a soft growl of disgust at his son’s display of what Lucien considered weakness, for among the Lycanthropes, compassion, guilt, remorse, kindness and anything else that seemed overly Human-ish were misfit traits.

 

Lucien began to drag the bodies into the woods not far from the edge of the city, hiding them in bushes and bits of scrub for the vagrants to find. Placement was critical, for if the bodies were too close to David’s borders, the vagrants would not venture in and take the free meal for fear of consequence from the resident Lycanthrope elder.

 

David grimaced as he dragged each body, they were broken and twisted, contorted and oozing. It made his stomach churn and he had to wonder why, after all these years, it still bothered him to see such carnage? As the last body was approached, David and Lucien hesitated when the eyes opened and a soft whine escaped from the broken jaw that was limp and hanging half torn from the man’s face.

 

“Looks like you will have to finish this one off,” Lucien spoke in a very pleased tone of voice, eager to see the werewolf in his son take precedence over his more Human side.

 

David stared at the silently pleading eyes of the man, unable to help wondering if it was a plea for a merciful death or a plea for his life to be spared. Lucien was bothered by his son’s hesitation, he stepped closer to David and gave him an encouraging nudge closer to the injured Lycan.

 

David looked at the extensive damage that had been done to the man, without his heart and liver, death was imminent and he was suffering greatly. Not even a werewolf could heal from such injuries and it’d be a slow, agonizing trip into the abyss if David did not end his life for him quickly.

 

“Go on,” Lucien encouraged him in a deep, almost growling tone of voice, “do it.”

 

“I can’t,” David spoke softly, aware of the look of disgust once again painted upon his father’s face without even turning to look at him.

 

The fight was over, David didn’t have his primal instincts taking control of him anymore and he found it difficult to behave accordingly when he was in his own mind.

 

“I am disappointed,” Lucien told him, walking past David to approach the fallen werewolf, “although I cannot say that I am surprised.”

 

David widened his eyes as Lucien lifted his booted foot and placed it delicately upon the man’s head, turning it to one side and eliciting a pained whimper, long and drawn out like a cry for help.

 

“Don’t!” David took a step closer and held out his hand, but Lucien bared his teeth and a sickening crack was heard by all three of them.

 

The Lycan yelped and David knew he must not interfere, he knelt down beside the creature and looked into it’s brown eyes apologetically. Lucien growled loudly, this werewolf had attacked David and yet he showed it mercy and forgiveness, it made Lucien angry and as David ran his fingers over the furry face to close it’s eyes, Lucien finished the job and crushed it’s skull under his boot.

 

David immediately flew at him, they tumbled over and over, snapping and snarling in four-legged wolf form until they hit some trash cans and stood up, circling each other with bared fangs. Flashing images suggested that Lucien desired to report David’s behavior to those who would ensure his destruction but David knew this would not happen. Lucien was loyal to the law enforcers but he was more loyal to his own life above all others, if he reported David then he would be targeted as well.

 

So they eventually returned to the body in Human form and dragged it outside of David’s territory, leaving it there for the vagrants to consume and indeed they could already scent the filthy creatures closing in on the carrion. Vagrants did not wash, nor did they eat very often at all. They only ate what they could hunt down in the thin strips of neutral passageways between protected borders, which wasn’t much of anything except perhaps things that were already dead, such as roadkill.

 

These vagrants would eat well tonight, though consuming their own kind bothered those with any ounce of self respect, it did not bother the empty bellied wanderers one little bit and nothing would be left behind. The clothing would be salvaged by any misfits who might be nearby, they liked to scavenge for things and make use of trash for their own beneficial purposes.

 

The bones would be used to make weapons, or jewellery and other weird things that werewolves usually had no interest in. Making their way back across the border, Lucien and David were silent about what had just occurred. Lucien was the sort of werewolf who, if he came across an unguarded and defenseless mother misfit with her pups, wouldn’t hesitate to slaughter them without a second thought.

 

David on the other hand, would seek to assist her back to safety at great risk to himself. This knowledge disgusted and disappointed Lucien, who did everything he could to encourage David to be more like him. The sun was beginning to rise and they could hear the feasting beyond the border, savage growls and delighted yelps of discovery as each new body was scented.

 

David suppressed his desire to be physically ill, while Lucien offered him a soft growl as he sensed the stomach upset in his offspring.

 

“I think I remember why I don’t return to see you for hundreds of years at a time,” Lucien grumbled angrily.

 

“Then you must remember how it ends every single time?” David questioned him.

 

Lucien did indeed and it made him more furious, they would argue until David had his fill of it and then Lucien would be forced to leave at the insistence of his son’s fangs. David stopped in his front yard, not too eager for his father to hang about much longer and keen for him to move on.

 

“You’ve had your rest,” David came directly to the point, “why do you stay?”

 

“I’m your father,” Lucien responded idly, “I’m interested to learn why you don’t have a mate just now. How long has it been?”

 

“It’s been a while,” David had to admit, “but I enjoy my own company and I’m really not looking at the moment.”

 

“There’s at least five females in the city right now,” Lucien informed him, though David was already acutely aware of this fact, “I’m certain they’re looking.”

 

“Females are always looking!” David snapped at him, sparking Lucien to bare his fangs and growl softly in response.

 

David was tired of the same thing happening over and over, he’d fall madly in love and settle down to raise a strong pack, only to have the family unit break up after a year or so because of wanderlust and teenage curiosity of what else was out there for them in the big, wide world. The mother was always the first one to leave, then the sons and finally the daughters. He did not enjoy setting himself up for such heartache, what he wanted most was a strong family pack that wouldn’t leave him all alone someday.

 

“I suppose you’re going to try and mate with that doctor of yours?” Lucien spat angrily, “you do realize that Halflings will never be accepted, don’t you?”

 

“Why must you be so assuming?” David wondered, growling now too, “I have many Human friends who are women, not every relationship has to lead to sex.”

 

Lucien shook his head, he just wanted his son to conform, it was so much safer to just obey and follow the rules. He didn’t fancy himself on the run from the Ancient ones, who would hunt down any reports without even gathering facts first and destroy entire family lines within days.

 

“Our family has a proud and pure heritage,” Lucien told his son, “we are the strongest bloodline around and outnumber any other clan. You are the only one who behaves differently, who thinks and feels outside the norm. Would you be able to live with yourself, should your selfish attitude get the entire family line wiped out?”

 

David faltered then because his father was making quite a valid point, their species were so deeply rooted in superstition, it wouldn’t take much to set off a blood hunt for his family’s line. Lucien let himself back into the house, he’d made his point and had finally gotten his view across to David, who remained standing just outside to think and watch the sunrise.

 

David eventually walked back inside, knowing Lucien was sleeping off the feast and gathering more strength from his restful state. His thoughts drifted back to the vagrants, times must have been so dire and very desperate these days for them to have come together in such a way. David sat down at his dining table, pushing the salt and pepper shakers around absently as he half desired to leave New York and pursue his hunger for knowledge.

 

He found himself wondering more and more about those he knew so little about, the vagrants and the misfits. Why were they so outcast? What made them think and behave differently? Were they so very different than anyone else, if someone of ‘pure’ bloodlines thought and behaved the way they supposedly did? So many questions bombarded his already overactive mind, it made him feel quite exhausted and he soon went to curl up beside his father and slept fitfully until almost lunchtime.


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing that Lauren would be visiting soon stopped David from being able to sleep until much later and he got up to make sure he was showered and that the house was clean. Lucien was gone, so that in itself was a bonus because David was mistrustful of his father’s intentions and knew that if given half a chance, he’d take Lauren’s life just to make a point to his insolent son.

 

Lauren was looking forward to seeing David again, if only to check and ensure he had recovered completely from his brutal injuries. She was fascinated by the whole werewolf thing and desired to learn more, unaware that such curiosity was not taken lightly by the Lycan community. There were always Humans who were in the know about them, such people were merely tolerated at best but monitored and watched very closely.

 

David let her in when she arrived, his warm and welcoming presence made her feel at ease instantly.

 

“How are you feeling?” Lauren asked, as she removed David’s shirt to prod and poke at the areas she remembered being viciously savaged.

 

“Fine,” David replied with a bit of a startle here and there, indicating he was a little ticklish but Lauren forced herself to refrain from doing it on purpose just to hear him laugh.

 

“Everything seems to be intact,” Lauren noted, “you really do heal quite fast, don’t you?”

 

David put on his shirt and nodded as he buttoned it up, looking into her eyes curiously but not mentioning anything about what she’d witnessed last night. Lauren touched his face and he closed his eyes, the desire for intimacy with females always burned brightly within him and he could not help himself.

 

“Do you age?” Lauren wondered, as his eyes slowly opened once more.

 

“Quite rapidly at first,” David replied truthfully, “then, it either stops or perhaps it still happens, only very, very slowly.”

 

He’d never known a Lycan to die of old age, but he’d met an Ancient with a few wrinkles and white hair once or twice in his lifetime.

 

“So fascinating,” Lauren breathed, but he stepped back from her with his father’s words still fresh in his mind.

 

He had to be careful and not make her think he was interested in her beyond friendship, David wasn’t fond of breaking hearts as he knew himself the pain and anguish of it first hand. Taking the hint, Lauren eased up and smiled at him because she knew not to push it. There’d be rules against such a pairing, she wasn’t stupid and had figured as much without him telling her so.

 

It was alright, she wouldn’t pester him about it, she was happy enough to just be close to him.

 

“I’d better get back to work,” Lauren excused herself from making him any more uncomfortable, “you know where to find me if you ever do need anything, right?”

 

“Yes,” David replied, following her to the door, “I’ll keep in touch though, if that’s alright.”

 

“It’s fine,” Lauren beamed at him, “I’d love that.”

 

She pecked his cheek and walked back to her car, pleased to have even met him and feeling good about herself that he wanted to remain friends with her despite not requiring her services. David waited until she was gone, then he closed the door and went to sit and think some more. He was pining for some female company now more than ever, it almost made him want to seek out one of those five who were wandering about in his territory.

 

“Damn,” he grumbled to himself, for having a family was the highlight of his life and yet it always led him to the lowest points he could ever reach as well.

 

The loneliness and despair that followed his inevitable abandonment, the conflicted feelings of being pleased for his pups venturing out on their own and being saddened by their departure. Self destructive behaviour soon followed, hence his recent long stint of being on his own but biology was a bitch and soon had him wanting all over again. It’d consume his every thought and dream eventually, there was no running from it and drugs or alcohol only delayed it for a while before it came back with a vengeance.

 

Lucien returned shortly after Lauren had gone, he carried with him some steaks and brought them inside. He set them down next to David and stood back, waiting for his son to accept the offering. David looked down at the meat, the tantalizing blood scent making his head swim.

 

“What is it?” David asked, suspicious of the raw and bloodied meal being given to him.

 

“I have taken a liking to this place,” Lucien informed him, “I beg of you to be lenient and allow me to linger on.”

 

David growled at him, Lucien snarled back and their fangs were showing, eyes a brilliant orange like the flames of a bonfire at night. David would normally refuse such an outright request to have another dominant male remain in his territory for longer than it was necessary, but something clicked in his mind and he suddenly stopped. Lucien cocked his head, uncertain as to why his son had changed his mind so quickly.

 

“You will adhere to my own rules,” David told him, “or you can leave.”

 

“Done,” Lucien readily agreed, “where are you going?”

 

David was on his feet now and putting on his jacket.

 

“To see someone,” David replied vaguely and hurried off but Lucien did not pursue him.

 

He got the sense that his son was finally yielding to the Lycan urge to mate, it made him smile darkly because it proved that no matter how hard David fought his natural instincts, the wolf within him would always preside.

 

Heading off to follow a scent he’d picked up earlier, David made his way along the streets until he came across an alley. He stood watching as a woman rummaged through the trash cans that lined the walls, not even blinking when she finally noticed him and stood back quickly away from the rubbish bins.

 

David approached her, stopping just a few feet away and they looked each other over silently for several minutes.

 

“So you are the resident male?” she enquired, but didn’t wait for an answer, “what do you want huh? I am within my rights to be here.”

 

David was curious now, she did not speak as though she were assessing him and she certainly didn’t behave like she wanted to be his mate.

 

“I’m,” David tried to introduce himself but she held up her hand and he stopped.

 

“I know who you are,” she said to him flippantly, “I’ve heard of you and I’m not interested, alright? So just leave me be.”

 

He watched her and she kept glancing at the trash cans, as if she’d seen something inside of them that she would like to possess. It felt like a stand-off in those next few moments, why didn’t she just turn and leave?  His gaze followed hers to the rubbish bins, she looked nervous but unafraid as he allowed his gaze to travel back to meet once again with hers.

 

“It’s alright,” he reassured her.

 

The statement was delivered simply, his tone was not threatening nor was it condescending. The female looked quite taken aback, unsure of the context of his words. David nodded towards the trash cans and she inched a little closer to them, eyeing him warily as she reached into one and pulled something out of it.

 

“If I take this,” she said to him slowly, “you will not give chase?”

 

“I will not,” David replied firmly, “if you will allow me to accompany you home.”

 

“Forget it!” growled the female, “you know what I am! You would follow me and discover my tribe! I have heard of you!”

 

“So you keep saying,” David held his ground, “perhaps you have heard of me but that doesn’t mean you know me at all.”

 

She was silent again, clearly thinking it over and he was pleased to discover that misfits were not as ignorant as they’d been rumoured to be.

 

“That is a fair point,” she finally relented and bowed her head only very slightly in greeting, “my name is Iman. Come, I will show you my village now.”

 

David felt his heart beating much faster the closer he got to this amazing, dizzying creature that simply set his entire body aflame with wanting and desire. Not just for sex, but for pleasing and to have her by his side forever. He was falling in love again and it was against his will, he fought it every inch of the way but as he followed her and she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled, the battle was lost in an instant. He was hers, even if she rejected him, he would pine for her until the end of time itself.

 

They walked for a very long time, often stopping to check out a new dumpster or an old cardboard box filled with an array of old clothing and toys that had been left out the front of a house. Iman had her arms full and by the time they approached the village, so did David.

 

They emerged from the trees that bordered the small town and were greeted warmly, as others began to lighten their loads by taking various items of interest from both Iman and David until neither of them held anything at all. David looked around with a keen sense of interest, how did he not know this place was here?

 

“Iman, you are back!” an older looking man approached.

 

He was using a walking cane and David let his gaze trail down to the man’s feet, which had been broken and twisted into odd positions until they had healed that way. Such methods of torture were not unknown to be forced upon captured misfits, but rarely were they ever allowed to escape with their lives.

 

“Samuel!” Iman scolded him sharply, “you shouldn’t be up and moving about.”

 

“I’ll do as I please!” Samuel bit back, for that was the misfit way, “ah, but who is this? What are you doing in our little town, hm?”

 

“Samuel, this is David,” Iman introduced them, “David, this is Samuel. He founded this place for us, a place where those who were born with the freedom of individual thought could live without fear.”

 

Samuel looked at David more closely now and suddenly growled, David bared his fangs and snarled right back.

 

“Firstborn son of Lucien!” Samuel snapped angrily and fearfully.

 

The words echoed throughout the village and many fled into their huts and homes, fearful of the mere mention of his father’s name.

 

“Samuel, please!” Iman touched his arm and tried to calm him, “David is not here to threaten us. Stop it right now, David!”

 

David turned his face away momentarily, calming his own fangs and settling his rage at being challenged so blatantly. Samuel was bewildered.

 

“What is this?” Samuel looked at David and then back to Iman, “he listens to you? How can that be? He is of the purest bloodline there ever was!”

 

Iman looked towards David, his blue eyes stared right back at her and she felt relieved.

 

“David was just curious about us,” Iman told Samuel, “he wants to learn about us and our ways.”

 

“Is this true?” Samuel asked him, “you, firstborn son of that heinous beast? Murderer of all those who dare to defy the Ancient ones?”

 

“It is true,” David tried hard to remain respectful, “you are within my borders, so you probably should at least humour me.”

 

Iman raised her brows.

 

“Samuel, you told us we were outside his borders,” she said firmly. “I might have miscalculated,” Samuel responded with a rub to the back of his neck, “it is safer than being out there among the vagrants, they hate us just as much as anyone else.”

 

David still failed to see why they were so outcast, they seemed normal to him now that he’d met a couple of them but he did notice that many of them still hid in fear of him.

 

“Come,” Iman invited David, “let us show you around and give you a little tour.”

 

“Alright,” David agreed, “I’d like that, thank you.”

 

“Why don’t we just skip this part and get to the bit where we plead for our lives?” Samuel grumbled, “how can you be so calm?!”

 

Iman shook her head, she sensed something in David and it put her mind at ease, though it was curious that Samuel could not sense it as well.

 

“Stubborn old fool,” Iman scolded Samuel gently, “David isn’t here to throw us out, either. Are you?”

 

“What? No,” David responded instantly, “honestly, I have just come to visit.”

 

“Yes, well,” Samuel sniffed proudly but kept his head lower than David’s, “now that you’re aware of us, I’m afraid we’ll have to move.”

 

“What?” Iman demanded, “but we have been here for so long! Everyone is settled here, this is our home! We can’t just get up and go!”

 

“Samuel,” David addressed the frightened yet quite boldly stubborn man, “nobody has to leave. I willingly grant you and your community my consent to remain here and even under my own protection, if you ask of it.”

 

“We do!” Iman jumped at the offer, “we ask it, don’t we Samuel?”

 

It was really his call, as the unofficial leader of the place.

 

*

 

Samuel and David eyed each other off, David was the more confident of the two and could easily tear this entire village asunder, including everyone in it, all on his own. His father was in the area, he had been sighted a couple of times and this gave David a much more powerful presence.

 

“I’ll let you think it over,” David spoke evenly, “though I wouldn’t advise chewing off your own leg just to spite me.”

 

Iman looked between the two and then took David on a walk around the small town, which was a lot bigger than it had seemed looking in from the outside.

 

“We have everything here,” Iman spoke now, as she noticed the expression of wonder upon David’s face, “just because we use the words ‘tribe’ and ‘village’ doesn’t mean we are primitive.”

 

David blushed for having imagined them as such, but the stories told were of those with half maddened minds and savage ways.

 

“It’s so beautiful here,” David said quietly, his eyes darting every which way, trying to take it all in at once.

 

“In what way?” Iman asked him, “we live here out of necessity, not because we want to, but because we have to.”

 

“But don’t you see it?” David asked her, looking at her excitedly, “you are all clearly from different clans, yet there are no fights and I don’t hear a single growl or utterance of bad blood between any of you.”

 

Iman smiled at him.

 

“What a curious creature you are, David,” she almost laughed, “I wish I could see the world the way you do, it sounds wonderful.”

 

“It’s not hard to do,” David told her, “such harmony, Iman. It is unheard of! I never want to leave.”

 

“Careful,” Iman smiled wider, showing her teeth, “I might actually start believing you.”

 

“Do you think I am being untruthful?” David wondered.

 

“I’m not sure now,” Iman replied honestly.

 

David gazed at her affectionately but Iman half turned her face from him, a move he thought he’d invented himself, to deflect interest from an enquiring potential mate.

 

“Iman,” David prompted her to explain.

 

She lifted her chin and he lowered his own, indicating his readiness to submit to her, their eyes still holding one another’s gaze.

 

“We do things differently here,” Iman told him, “you cannot just claim me just because you want me.”

 

“In that case,” David took a polite step back from her, “I will just have to prove to you that I am worthy of your affection.”

 

Iman couldn’t help but smile but it was a sad kind of smile that made him give pause and wonder why.

 

“No male has ever shown interest in me,” she explained quietly, “can you not sense it, David?”

 

David looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to figure out what she wasn’t telling him.

 

“A lot of us are titled 'misfits’ because of the way we think or feel,” Iman told him, “I am much like you, of a high and pure bloodline but I was born afflicted with being a barren female. I was outcast the moment I came of age and my curse was sensed, by my own mother no less.”

 

David glanced at her abdomen, he’d never met a barren female before and he was curious about such a thing but he was ever mindful not to ask such personal questions.

 

“I will never know the joy of rearing pups,” Iman lamented, “so you can just take that look right off your face and don’t worry about hurting my feelings. I’m much tougher than I appear.”

 

David returned his gaze to meet with hers but she was a little impatient to note that his affectionate expression had not suddenly ceased.

 

“Perhaps you have hardened yourself to interested males,” David said to her quietly, “please do not shun me just because you are insecure and doubt yourself.”

 

Iman looked outraged at him and bared her fangs, his lowered gaze quelled her anger somewhat and she calmed down.

 

“I am not insecure and I certainly don’t doubt myself!” Iman scolded him.

 

“Is no male good enough for you then?” David challenged her, “would you shut me down before giving me a chance?”

 

“Are you calling me proud?” Iman demanded.

 

“I’m calling you scared,” David said to her firmly, “I feel something for you and you’re afraid.”

 

“I fear nothing!” Iman puffed out her chest.

 

“Then you are either a liar or a fool!” David growled at her now, “fear is what keeps us alive!”

 

“Maybe I just don’t want my heart broken again!” Iman was almost shouting by now.

 

David fell silent and a look of realization crossed Iman’s face.

 

“There you go,” David spoke up after a moment had passed.

 

“So what do we do about it?” Iman asked him, “I suppose you are aware that I am simply uninterested?”

 

“You may want me to believe that,” David said with a half smile, “but I don’t.”

 

He stepped closer and she tensed up but curiously, she did not back off.

 

“You’re certainly a cocky one,” Iman had to return his half smile, she found him amusing at the very least, “just like your father.”

 

David’s smile faded at this and Iman took note of it, such an Alpha male as David should have been proud to hear those words and yet he seemed to find them rather offensive.

 

“Nobody in their right Lycan mind would ever knowingly choose me as their mate,” Iman spoke firmly to him, “such a thing would easily be considered quite an act of stupidity, almost worthy of a … misfit … ”

 

“Yet even they do not court you,” David snapped, “all things aside, I can’t push away how I feel about you.”

 

“Pretty words mean nothing to me,” Iman challenged him, “make your courtship with actions, show me how you truly feel and let me judge you fairly. I have been lied to before, but never again.”

 

“I will show you then,” David agreed, taking her hand into his and holding it gently, startling her.

 

No male had ever been so kind towards her once they had found out about her affliction, it made her feel confused but also hopeful that he was indeed telling her the truth and wasn’t just looking to lay with her and leave the next day.

 

Iman was aware of her beauty, she was easily supermodel material in the Human sense of things and males simply tripped over their own tongues whenever she passed by. She saw David as no different at first, but now she was starting to second guess herself. She watched David while they walked around some more, the way he smiled at the children and kept his chin held high to let everyone know he wasn’t just some random visitor to the village.

 

He was greeted with quite a few hostile growls, but mostly from those who had been injured and crippled by Lycans such as Lucien. Toying with misfits was like a sport to them, if death was not the aim of the game, then disfigurement certainly was and nobody was safe from their clutches, not even the little ones. Iman invited David into her house, it looked normal enough and he figured they had a few builders and plumbers amongst their number.

 

“It isn’t much,” Iman spoke first, “but it’s home.” David was impressed, for the stories he’d heard about these misfits were starting to become revealed to him as pure untruths more and more the longer he stayed there.

 

“I’d like to come and see the village again,” David told her.

 

“The village?” Iman wondered, “or me?” David smiled, she was certainly on the ball and he liked that.

 

*

 

Outside, it was getting darker and darker. A bell suddenly began to sound and there were people rushing about in a blind panic, Iman and David went outside to see what was happening and David instantly caught wind of Lucien.

 

“Damn!” he cursed and looked around wildly, trying to see if he could spot his father among those running about.

 

“What is it?” asked Iman, “why has the danger bell sounded?”

 

“My father’s here,” David informed her.

 

“You brought him here?!” Iman accused him.

 

“He must have tracked me!” David bit back, “get inside, I’ll see him off.”

 

“I will do no such thing as run and hide!” Iman retorted, “I’m coming with you!”

 

David looked around at her, he really didn’t want Iman getting hurt but she was far too adamant and time was short when Lucien was involved, he’d kill everyone in sight within the hour once his bloodlust set in.

 

Iman followed David out to the village border towards the east, where the scent of his father was strongest. They slowed down as they reached the tree line, backing up two steps as Lucien emerged from the shadows with blood on his hands and lips.

 

“What have you done?!” David demanded of him, stepping closer and keeping himself between Lucien and Iman.

 

“Oh come now David,” Lucien smiled at him slightly as he spoke, “you knew this was going to happen sooner or later, how long have you known about this place, hm?”

 

Iman looked down into the bushes and felt her anger growing, as she saw a small, bloodied shoe near Lucien’s boots.

 

“David, he has murdered a child!” Iman spoke up, her voice shaking with rage as her gaze lifted to meet with Lucien’s, “monster!!”

 

David was aware that his father was not above killing misfits and vagrants, even if they were only small, but seeing it for himself just made it real and impossible to just turn away from.

 

“Mind your place, misfit!” Lucien spat the words as if they had left a terrible taste in his mouth, “or you will be next!”

 

“Don’t you dare!” David growled suddenly, taking two more steps towards his father, eyes a deep orange with flecks of blood red as he raged internally over the child.

 

Lucien took a step back, shocked at his son’s behaviour and display of sudden disloyalty. He leapt towards Iman and David jumped at him, they landed on the ground in Anthro form and rolled towards the trees with snapping, snarling jaws. Iman watched them, her body rigid with the indecision of whether to stay or go. Some others heard the commotion and had begun to gather around, fearfully watching the fight because whoever won would determine the fate of their village.

 

David sought to embed his fangs into his father’s throat, but Lucien was far older and more experienced than his son, so he wasn’t about to go down easily.

 

“Where is your sense of family loyalty?” Lucien snarled, biting down hard onto David’s shoulder and making him yelp.

 

“How could you kill a pup!?” David growled savagely back, as they rolled and he suddenly pinned Lucien to the ground beneath him.

 

Lucien coiled up like a spring and surged upwards, reversing their positions and meeting David nose to nose, each with their lips drawn back and sharp rows of teeth revealed, growls and snarls filling the still night air around them.

 

“Submit!” Lucien demanded, as his son thrashed and writhed underneath him, struggling to free himself.

 

David lunged and sunk his fangs into Lucien’s arm, shaking his head and gripping the flesh tightly between his jaws. Lucien let out a painful howl and got to his feet, dragging his son towards the trees by his throat. David gripped and clawed at Lucien’s hands and wrists, drawing blood and tearing flesh but Lucien kept moving as if he felt nothing.

 

“David!” Iman shouted, her heart racing wildly as she suddenly made a dash towards them both.

 

Lucien had every intention to slam David into the nearest tree, as hard as he could and repeatedly if necessary. Such a violent and malevolent act would serve to force his son into submission, his broken body would eventually heal but in the meantime, Lucien would be in charge of his territory until he recovered. David struggled harder, suddenly tripping Lucien and they began to bite and claw at each other once more.

 

With a growl, Iman became Anthro and leapt into the fray with her jaws aimed at Lucien’s face. He was not bothered by the two of them attacking him, he was far more powerful than either of them and could snap both of their spines with one well placed crushing bite of his jaw to each of their backs. David fought with more heart now that Iman was fighting alongside him, his determination was renewed and he found a second surge of strength that hadn’t been there before.

 

It threw Lucien off and took him by surprise, suddenly feeling both of them biting him repeatedly and sinking their fangs into his tendons, seeking to tear them. Lucien growled fiercely and there was a sudden kick up of dust, momentarily blinding the pair and when it settled, Lucien was gone. David growled and started after him, ready to finish him but Iman pulled him back and they met in a clash of snapping teeth and snarls.

 

“Let me go!” David demanded, “he will go straight to the Ancients!”

 

“Calm yourself!” Iman spoke firmly, “we must warn the others! We have to leave!”

 

“This is your home!” David raised his voice, “you can’t just turn tail and run!”

 

“What else do you expect us to do?!” Iman asked him with a shake of her head.

 

“Fight for it!” David responded angrily, “we outnumber them! I will stand with you!”

 

Iman shifted back to Human form, as did David shortly after her.

 

“Turning against your father is not an admirable trait among Lycans,” Iman spoke a little softer now and David’s eyes flashed an amber colour.

 

“I don’t care!” he growled in response, “show me one bite upon your flesh and I will kill him tonight!”

 

Iman watched him carefully because he was still fired up and ready to take a pound of flesh out of anything that moved, but she smiled at him despite her reluctance to get romantically involved with him.

 

“Calm yourself, David,” Iman used her most soothing tone, “we need to at least get our weaker members out of here.”

 

“It won’t be enough to save them,” David spoke a little more calmly now, “they’ll just go after them while we’re busy fighting, they wouldn’t stand a chance.”

 

“Then what can we do?” came a voice from the gathered crowd, “tell us what to do!”

 

“Yes,” came another, “tell us, please!”

 

“Help us, Alpha!” yet another voice spoke up and everyone started talking at once, encouraging David to tell them what to do.

 

“They look to you now for leadership,” Iman told the bewildered David, “I think we still remember how to come together as a pack, if you would lead us?”

 

David looked around at the frightened and hopeful faces, his wounds ached and bled but he was determined to see this through now he’d started it.

 

“I’ve brought this down on all of our heads,” he spoke loud enough for them all to hear him, “I will defend you until my last breath has been drawn.”

 

“You cannot do this alone,” Iman stepped forwards, “let us help ourselves!”

 

David looked at her and she raised her chin, their eyes met and he slowly lowered his head.

 

“There isn’t much time,” David spoke quietly, “which is the safest building in the village?”

 

“The library,” Iman replied quickly, “it has a basement, it’s big enough to hold us all.”

 

“It only needs to hold the weaker ones among us,” David told her, “those who can fight will be all that stand between them and the Ancients.”

 

Iman did not fail to notice that he’d said 'us’ instead of 'you’ and she was amazed that he would consider a village of misfits worth fighting for. David wasn’t even thinking of trying to impress Iman, that could wait until everything had settled down but she was impressed already by his actions. He was unaware of it, but she was considering changing her mind and looking at him in a whole new light.

 

“Everyone listen!” Iman called loudly, “gather your loved ones and take them to the library basement! Those who are willing and able to fight, stand outside the library doors with us!”

 

There was a sense of urgency as they all began to move away, anyone who was vulnerable was shuffled down into the basement, while those who were fitter and stronger grabbed whatever weapons they could find. Iman and David ensured there was no other way to get into the building except the front doors, the building was secure and everybody stood ready within the hour.

 

*

 

A silence fell over the village, unnatural and eerie, not even the crickets chirped and it sent shivers down their backs.

 

“They’re coming,” David spoke softly, his gaze falling upon something moving not far from where they stood.

 

Everyone tensed up as Lucien stepped out from the tree line, but he was not alone. Behind him in a line, stood four others. Two males and two females. These were the Ancients, the longest lived of all Lycans.

 

“Is this the village you spoke of, Lucien?” asked one of the females.

 

“Yes, my Lady,” Lucien bowed his head respectfully, “this is the one.”

 

“You have done well,” the biggest male spoke up, “we shall begin the Cleansing shortly, would you like to do the honours of spilling First Blood?”

 

Before Lucien could respond, the second male spoke up.

 

“Isn’t that your son, Lucien?” he wondered, “standing amongst them?”

 

Lucien locked eyes with David, he had actually hoped that his son would see his own folly and leave this place before his return.

 

“It is,” Lucien admitted but remained confident in appearance, “he has executed our plan nicely. Gathering them all into one place, much easier than having them scattered about every which way, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Very cunning,” agreed the second female, “why don’t you call him over to stand with us now? It seems only fitting.”

 

Lucien swallowed hard, if David disobeyed him in front of the Ancients, it’d mean their ultimate demise. He had never been so uncertain of his son’s loyalty in his life, it was not a pleasant feeling.

 

“Come, my son!” Lucien called to him in his most authoritative tone, “stand with your superiors!”

 

David felt his resolve weaken at the tone of his father’s voice, strengthened by the presence of the Ancients and their expectant glares at him. He forced his gaze from Lucien’s and looked instead to those around himself, they reeked of fear and yet they stood firm to keep their families safe. Each one of them would willingly give their lives to spare their loved ones, David knew this was not a fight they could possibly win and he almost did go back to stand by his father.

 

Until Iman turned to him and held her head higher than his own, he could only obey her now and that was it. Lucien growled deeply in his throat, his fangs bared as the betrayal began to dawn upon the Ancients.

 

“Never mind,” the biggest male said firmly, “let us purify this city and purge the misfits from it’s borders.”

 

It felt like everything had suddenly become a blur, there were teeth, claws and blood everywhere within seconds. It was a noisy battle, full of shouts and growls, snaps and snarls. Bones crunched and tendons tore, cries were ceased by throats being ripped out and broken bodies began to litter the blood soaked ground. Lucien was filled with the lust for killing, his eyes a pure blood red as he raged and bit into yet another throat, tearing it open to spill the precious liquid into the dirt.

 

David was doing his best to keep the Ancients at bay, but they were so strong and he eventually found himself on the ground with his head being kept down by a booted foot. The biggest male was standing over him, applying pressure to David’s head with every intention of crushing it.

 

“Lucien!” Iman shouted desperately amidst the carnage.

 

His eyes locked with hers and she turned to look at David, Lucien followed her gaze and he faltered, blood dripping from his parted lips. Iman began to run towards the scene, the biggest Ancient male smiled wickedly and pressed down harder, David felt sick and dizzy, uttering a long, drawn out whine of pain and defeat. His eyes were wide with fear and the knowledge of imminent death, his body shook and trembled at the prospect of never seeing the promise of another sunrise.

 

Iman leapt at the Ancient, taking him by surprise and hanging off his back, her arms choking him around his throat and her fangs sinking deeply into his neck and shoulder. Lucien snapped out of his stunned state, rising to his feet and feeling a renewed sense of blood rage swell up within his chest. Everyone was in Anthro form, making them bigger, stronger and faster. Lucien ran at the Ancient that was pinning his son’s head down, flying at him with a death cry of pure hatred.

 

“That’s my SON!!” Lucien raged, tearing into the Ancient with Iman’s help and soon rendering the biggest male helpless with several snaps to his spine.

 

David slowly got up and shook his head, ridding himself of the dizziness and he looked to his father. Lucien nodded to him and David bowed his head slightly in response, the two of them then leapt at the second male and tore into him viciously. Iman shouted for the others to fall back towards the library doors and regroup, only the two female Ancients were left but they were no less brutal than the males. The four Lycans circled each other, two Elders and two Ancients, ready to fight to the death.

 

“Back down right now!” growled one of the female Ancients, “and we will ensure you both have a quick and painless death!”

 

Lucien suddenly grabbed David and pulled him down to the ground, forcing him to lay on his front.

 

“Spare me!” Lucien growled at the female Ancients, “I offer you my Firstborn in exchange for a five minute head start on the run for my life.”

 

David growled savagely, struggling and trying to get up. Iman ground her teeth, watching from the front of the library and feeling useless to do anything to help.

 

“We accept,” the second female Ancient smiled murderously, approaching the pair and kneeling down before David, readying her claws to slash his throat.

 

“Now!” Lucien shouted, letting go of David and they both leapt up, tackling the surprised Ancient to the ground.

 

Sickening sounds of crunching bones and popping internal organs could be heard from the three fighting Lycans, yelps of pain and blindly snapping clicks of jaws seeking revenge. Soon, the Ancient was still and the two Elders slowly got to their feet but only just.

 

“You are weak!” the final Ancient declared, approaching them with a victorious smirk upon her face, “now I will have the final taste of blood!”

 

David and Lucien stood together, but they were indeed weakened and wounded, in need of rest and urgent medical attention.

 

“I am proud to have fought by your side, father,” David spoke softly.

 

“And I am proud to die by your side in battle, my son,” Lucien responded quietly.

 

“For what is right!” David spoke firmly and loudly.

 

“For what is right!” everyone echoed him, except the final Ancient.

 

“What are we waiting for?!” Iman demanded, “let’s help them!”

 

A sudden rush of Lycans overwhelmed the final Ancient, with so many attacking her all at once, Iman, David and Lucien included by now, she didn’t last long. Several were killed within seconds, but it took less than a minute to subdue her and she finally succumbed to her injuries.

 

With the Ancients now all fallen and dead, those who needed to drop did just that while everyone else tried their best to get them patched up and taken into the rarely used hospital. Lauren was sent for and she soon arrived, doing her best to tend to the wounded, starting with those who looked the worst and closest to death: David and Lucien.

 

Iman wasn’t too badly hurt but she wasn’t walking away without a scratch either, several of her bones were broken and the bones on one side of her face were almost completely shattered. It would heal eventually, but with the help of a temporary metal plate. She stood by David’s bedside, running her fingers through his matted, bloodied hair and smiling down at his half closed eyes.

 

“You did it, my love,” she spoke to him gently, unsure if he was fully conscious or not.

 

David took her hand into his and kissed the back of her fingers, looking up into her eyes and fighting the urge to sleep.

 

“We did it,” he corrected her, wincing and groaning in pain.

 

“Shhh,” Iman whispered, “rest now. It’s over.”

 

David let his eyes close and he soon drifted in a dreamless sleep, Lauren walked over to check on him and Iman looked to her for answers.

 

“He’ll recover,” Lauren reassured Iman, “but it’s going to take some time. He’s really hurt, what the heck happened out here?”

 

Iman touched her fingertips to David cheek, gazing down at him with love and affection.

 

“Liberty,” she said softly, proud of her mate and in full acceptance of his claim to her.

 

*

 

With the Ancients gone, the Lycan world was in mass confusion and it didn’t take long for Iman and David, along with Lucien, to become the new Ancients of Order. Based in New York, the three rewrote almost every rule in the book and while it’d take some time for the effects to roll out worldwide, it was certainly a first step in the right direction.

 

“I’m so happy I’ve found someone like you,” David spoke softly, as he and Iman sat atop his favourite building to watch the sunrise together, while Lucien stood back a little way from them.

 

The three were closer than any others had been before them, it was a new way of existing for them and one that suited them perfectly. There was no leaving, no venturing out and abandoning each other. As the sun lit up the sky and the blue of David’s eyes, Iman turned to him and they kissed deeply, their hearts swelling inside of their chests with love and passion. Lucien smiled and turned away slightly, amusement sparkling in his pale gray eyes.

 

“Come,” Iman slowly stood to her feet, “let us lay together.”

 

David followed her inside to the bedroom, but Lucien remained outside, preferring to head out in search of a meal before he’d rest up until this evening. David watched Iman take off her clothes, she had not been ready to lay with him for a long while and it was the first time she had actually mentioned it.

 

David had been patient and was content to just be with her, so this was as much of a surprise to him as it was to herself. David undressed himself and approached her as she lay down onto the bed, kissing her deeply while his hands explored her body.

 

They coupled together, moaning and kissing, gazing into one another’s eyes intently as they breathed heavily. Bodies pressing and grinding against each other, eyes closing and rolling in pleasure. Soft bites of affection and a rise in throaty moans as their movements came to a crescendo and finally subsided as each surrendered to the other and they lay panting against one another’s chest.

 

They remained nestled together for more than an hour, just bonding and loving each other.

 

“Does it bother you that I can never give you little ones?” Iman asked him softly.

 

“No,” David responded, satisfied with his lot in life, “it would be lovely but I have you and that is all I have asked for.”

 

Iman kissed his forehead and he smiled, reveling in her affection.

 

“Can you imagine Lucien around his grandchildren?” Iman wondered.

 

A moment of silence passed between them and David sat up a little to look at Iman, then they broke down into fits of giggles and decided to shower.

 

With their borders now extended to the surrounding areas, there were no vagrant trails around their territory and the resident Alphas of the other cities were Elders and respectful of the boundaries. Conflict became minimal and rare for them and some months later, Iman took David aside as they were heading home from dinner at a nice restaurant.

 

“What is it?” David asked her, “are you alright?”

 

“I think so,” Iman nodded, “but I am having strange thoughts.”

 

“Oh?” Lucien wandered over, “what kind of thoughts?”

 

“I’m not certain,” Iman inched closer to David, she knew Lucien was changed but she still couldn’t get the images of what he’d done in the past out of her mind, “it’s like someone is talking to me but they’re not my own thoughts.”

 

Lucien and David looked both shocked and surprised, but poor Iman had no clue what could be the matter with them.

 

“Do they speak of their undying love for you?” asked Lucien.

 

“Yes!” Iman nodded eagerly, “so you know who it is then?”

 

“I believe we do,” David smiled happily, his eyes bright and glittering with flecks of silver, which indicated pure happiness.

 

Iman suddenly startled and placed her hand over her abdomen.

 

“Something moved!” she whispered and David had to laugh, hugging her tightly.

 

“I don’t know how,” David said into her ear, kissing it softly, “but you are pregnant, Iman.”

 

He drew back and Iman looked from Lucien to David, disbelief and bewilderment in her expression.

 

“That’s not possible,” Iman shook her head, “they said I was barren, I have never carried in my life!”

 

“Well you’re carrying now,” Lucien told her firmly, “only a mother can hear the thoughts and see the dreams of her unborn, it helps you to bond and connect with them. Now try to focus, how many?”

 

Iman looked at David, who nodded encouragingly and Iman closed her eyes, trying to discern each voice.

 

“Two,” she said finally.

 

“Just two?” Lucien frowned.

 

“Two is plenty,” David smiled proudly at his mate, such a gift that they had been granted where there wasn’t one expected.

 

He’d take it, no questions asked.

 

“I’m so pleased, David,” Iman beamed at him, “I never believed in my life I would be so happy.”

 

She hugged him and Lucien stood awkwardly to one side, looking around just a little impatiently. Iman lifted a brow at David and he shrugged, so she walked over to Lucien and carefully hugged him as well. Looking surprised, Lucien hesitantly put his arms around Iman and she drew back to look up into his wide, gray eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Iman spoke softly, while David stood back and looked on silently.

 

Lucien nodded, nothing more needed to be said and they walked home together to prepare for the impending new additions to their little pack. Strangely enough, Iman stayed pregnant for months and while it was concerning, Lauren kept an eye on her and assured her the heart beats were strong every time Iman visited her clinic.

 

It allowed for David to bond with her growing belly, he would often sit and talk to it for hours and sing to it. Iman felt closer to him than ever when they shared in these moments together, often cuddling up with him as they stood gazing into the cradle that stood ready to receive the little bundles when they finally decided to make an appearance.

 

It happened one night and Lauren came to make sure that everyone was calm, Iman wasn’t giving birth the way Lycans did and it made David and Lucien tense. Lauren was in the room with Iman, while David and Lucien paced out in the living room, growling softly at each other and unable to help their tension as they were both worried about Iman and her babies. A long time passed by and Lucien grasped David’s arm, because he started for the room when he heard Iman howling in agony.

 

“She’s not supposed to make that noise!” David snapped at him, “since when does anyone scream during birth?!”

 

Lucien held him firmly.

 

“Just wait,” Lucien reassured him, “I’m sure if anything was wrong, Lauren would ask for our help.”

 

So they waited and waited, until finally, their heads lifted at the sound of tiny cries. Stunned, they listened carefully and heard two distinct little voices, but they were not the whimpering mewls of helpless pups. The door opened and Lauren stepped out, smiling brightly.

 

“You can come in now,” she informed them, “everything’s just fine.”

 

David rushed inside and Lucien stayed back for a while, looking at Lauren appreciatively.

 

“Thank you,” Lucien spoke earnestly, “I’m not sure I would have even known what to do.”

 

“You guys can call me anytime,” Lauren beamed at him, “I’m just glad I could a part of this.”

 

Lucien nodded and she let him pass, he ventured into the room where he found David and Iman cuddling with their babies. They were pink and Human in appearance, not the tiny balls of fluff he was accustomed to seeing.

 

“What are they?” Lucien wondered.

 

“A boy and a girl,” Iman replied, looking exhausted but happy.

 

“Congratulations,” Lucien smiled, noting the look of pride on his son’s face, “he will be a doting dad, I can assure you of that. He always was, a much better father than I.”

 

David looked up at him and swallowed a lump in his throat, never had he ever heard such high praise from Lucien before in his life.

 

“Come here,” Iman said softly to Lucien, “hold your grandchildren, come and meet them.”

 

Lucien slowly approached the bed, David couldn’t hold back a protective snarl and Lucien gave pause at the threat but Iman handed the baby boy to Lucien and he cradled the tiny tot with such care that David calmed down.

 

“Ah but this takes me back,” Lucien smiled, his eyes glittering as he tried to blink back the stinging sensation within them.

 

“I think he looks just like David,” Iman spoke gently.

 

“Indeed,” Lucien readily agreed with her, “if he’s anything like his father though, he will make you very proud.”

 

David handed the baby girl to Lucien, as Lucien was handing the boy back to Iman.

 

“Oh she is going to be so spoilt,” Iman laughed, watching Lucien and David fuss over the little, pink bundle.

 

As the time passed, the children grew slowly, much like Humans did but they were full blooded Lycans just like their parents. They were accepted and loved by all three of the adults and the slow rate of their maturing ensured that Iman and David would remain together for many, many years.

 

Their bond did eventually grow so strong, that this little pack stayed together, even after the children were grown up. Their family had been forged in battle, bound together by love and remained strong through trust and loyalty to one another. Iman never had anymore children, but that just made the bond between herself, David, Lucien and the children ever stronger and more powerful each and every day.

 

“I used to believe that the sunrise was a promise that life would go on for just one more day,” David said to Iman one morning, as they all sat and watched it together upon his favourite rooftop.

 

“What do you believe now, my love?” Iman wondered, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling calmly.

 

“My mate,” David replied, “my children, family, the love that we share and our lives together. We’re all not just a promise, like the sunrise.”

 

“What are we then?” Lucien asked curiously.

 

David smiled and kissed Iman’s cheek, they all turned their eyes to the sun as it peeked over the horizon and David sighed happily.

 

“We are not just a promise,” David said firmly, “we are an eternal promise.”


End file.
